Byun Baekhyun My Sexy Soulmate
by Hunhan021000
Summary: PARK CHANYEOL PEMUDA YANG HIDUP NYA BERANTAKAN SEJAK TERJADI MASALAH KELUARGA BERTEMU DENGAN BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG PEMUDA CANTIK YANG HARUS MENYAMBUNG HIDiyUPNYA DENGAN BEKERJA SEBAGAI PEMUAS NAFSU. WARNING. YAOI . BL. EXO. NC.RATE M.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Byun Baekhyun My Sexy Soulmate**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate M (dewasa) 18++**

 **BL-Yaoi-Gay**

 **NC-Lemon**

 **Para casting disini memang milik tuhan dan ortu masing-masing dan milik para fans juga milik SM. Tapi ceritanya miliksaya. Imajinasi saya.**

-o0o-

"Ah, Ah, emm. Ah," Desahan yang begitu lembut, halus dan indah terdengar. Desahan yang mengusik nafsu semakin memuncak, memantikkan api gelora gairah yang menggelegar.

Namja putih dan mungil itu rasa sakit di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat besar perlahan memasukinya. Lubangnya terasa amat perih. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya. Rasa sakit yang ia terima benar-benar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. tubuhnya menegang hebat. Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun dan pelanggan pertama Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol merasakan miliknya sangat terjepit di lubang Baekhyun. Rasa nikmat yang ia terima benar-benar tak tertandingi. Rasa frustasinya seketika hilang.

Perlahan ia memasukkan kepala juniornya ke arah pintu lubang Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat kedua paha putih Baekhyun ke pundaknya. Chanyeol menekan juniornya perlahan hingga masuk bagian kepalanya.

"Ahh," Baekhyun mendesah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Emmm, bolehkah aku lebih dalam?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang polos dan putih mulus tanpa sedikitpun noda. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tak tega melihat wajah tak nyaman baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Chanyeol menghentak keras Juniornya hingga seluruhnya masuk dan terbenam kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Akhhhh, Ekkhh, Sakittttt." Baekhyun merintih panjang. Kepala hingga lehernya memerah sempurna. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar sempit untuk Chanyeol.

Diatas ranjang itu dengan sangat perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan.

"Akhhh, Akkhhh, Akhhh," Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawahnya. Benar-benar perih. Darah mulai keluar dari lubang milik Baekhyun. Pertanda dirinya telah ternodai orang lain.

Chanyeol masih fokus untuk menggerakkan miliknya. Ia mulai frustasi untuk terus bergerak perlahan seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mulai terbiasa. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk mempercepat gerakan. Tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya.

Ia bergerak sedang dan bertempo. Miliknya teus menumbuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ahh, Ohhh." Chanyeol mendesah nikmat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tak tahan menerima nikmat yang begitu luar biasa.

Pack, Pack, Pack, Pack, Pack, Bunyi pertemuan antar kulit itu terdengar jelas. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terus bergerak maju mundur seiring hentakan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menambah kecepatannya. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirya meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mulai melumatnya, sebuah lumatan yang lembut namun lama kemudian menjadi lumatan yang menuntut da bergairah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu menikmati lumatannya. Keduanya bernafas ngos-ngosan setelah terlepas pagutan bibir. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan miliknya.

"Ahhhhh, Ahhhh." Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Sesuatu begitu terasa nikmat tepat saat Chanyeol mengenai titik prostatnya. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Chanyeol menyeringai. Akhirnya ia mengenai titik itu. Chanyeol terus menumbuk bagian titik sensitif Baekhyun. Berkali-kali dan beruntut membuat Baekhyun kewalahan merasakan nikmat yang terus bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun semakin tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"Ahh, Ahhh, Ahh, AHHH, emm ehhh, Emmmm, Aemm, Lagih. Oohh. Ooh. Yes. Yes." Desah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bergerak bergairah. Nafsunya benar-benar sudah memuncak. Miliknya menegang semakin keras.

Chanyeol makin mempercepat tumbukannya. Ia menumbuk dengan tempo yang mulai tak beraturan.

"I will Come." Ucap Chanyeol yang semakin keras tumbukannya. Miliknya terasa semakin membesar.

"Oh, Oh, Oh,, Ohh Fuck. Ooh." Chanyeol tak kuat mendahan desahannya. Ia mendesah lepas.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahhh." Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang hebat. Ia merasakan melayang hingga surga.

Cruuut, Cruuut. Sperma Baekhyun keluar beberapa kali mengenai perutnya dan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya penuh keringat. Ia terbaring pesrah.

Chanyeol semakin cepat menumbuk. Tubuhnya menjadi panas nafsunya telah di ujung dan siap meledak.

"OOWh,, oohhh, oooh,, emmmh,,, emhhhh..,, akkkhu... tidak,,,,, thahan,,,,, ahhahhh." Chanyeol mendesah keras. Crooooooot.. crooooott. Croootttt... Sperma milik Chanyeol menyembur berkali-kali di dalam liang Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang panas memenuhi liangnya.

Sper milik Chanyeol begitu banyak hingga meluber keluar. Dan mengotori seprei. Chanyeol ambruk tepat di samping Baekhyun dan masih memeluk Baekhyun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tubuh telanjangnya penuh keringat. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang juga sama-sama lemas. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Menghisapnya kuat kemudian melumatnya lembut.

Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Chanyeol memeluk lembut Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya. Baekhyun mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun yang lengket. Kedua tubuh itu penuh keringat dan lengket. Namun keduanya terlalu lelah untuk mandi.

"Gomawo, bolehkah aku memakaimu lagi besok pagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan takut aku akan membayarmu lebih." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Saranghae." Tambah Chanyeol

Deg, Deg, Deg, Deg,

Bersambung.

 _ **Annyeong, jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah baca. Maafkan kalau penuh kekurangan dan membosankan walaupun ini Cuma awal cerita doang.**_

 _ **Mohon yah di rieview dulu.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku masih newbi di sini.**_

 _ **Perkenalkan saya:**_

 _ **Guwa HUNHAN and CHANBAEK and KYUMIN HARDSHIPPER.**_

 _ **Guwa juga KAISOO and CHANGKYU (Changmin &Kyuhyun) and TAORISS SoftSHIPPER.**_

 _ **Mulfand tapi terutama EXO.**_

 _ **BIAS:**_

 _ **Exo: 1.D.O a.k.a CHEN a.k.a BEBEK**_

 _ **SUJU: 1. Kyuhyun 2. Ryeowook**_

 _ **Shinee: 1. Taemin**_

 _ **TVXQ: SHIN CHANGMIN seorang prok prok prok prok prok prok prok prok prok**_

 _ **Kok jadi banyak omong ya.. miannnheeeeee. Tolong riview nya yahhhh... wokeh... see you next Chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Byun Baekhyun My sexy Soulmate**

 **RATED M_MATURE_18++**

 **WARNING! BL! BOYXBOY**

 **NC AND LEMON HERE**

 **JUTAAAN TYPO HERE**

 **TOLONG JANGAN BASH GUA**

Mentari pagi menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela rumah Chanyeol. Menyorot dua insan yang terbalut selembar selimut hangat. Mereka berdua yang tengah berpelukan saling menghangatkan. Senin pagi telah tiba.

Pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu membuka mata sipitnya perlahan, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sorot mentari yang tajam. Ia menampak tubuh polosnya yang bersanding manis dengan pemuda tampan lain. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

-o0o-

Malam sangat dingin. Pemuda manis itu terus tanpa gentar menapakkan kaki dinginnya. Menyusuri jalanan yang masih bersalju. Sesekali kepala manisnya menengok kearah bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kanan kirinya. Dengan sabar Baekhyun mencocokkan setiap nama gedung dengan nama yang ia tulis di kertasnya.

Mantel yang ia gunakan rasanya tak bisa menahan udara dingin untuk masuk. Baekhyun semakin menggigil. Andai saja ia memiliki sedikit uang untuk naik taksi atau bus. Hanya bisa dengan menggosokkan tangan untuk menghangatkan diri. Makin lama kaki Baekhyun makin terasa pegal. Baekhyun mulai mempercepat langkahnya, ia berharap segera menemukan gedung yang ia cari dan bisa menghangatkan dirinya.

Ah, lihatlah. Gedung itu bernama sama dengan nama yang ia cari. Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri gedung megah itu. Kakinya mulai memasuki gedung apartemen. Sekarang Baekhnyun merasa lebih baik dan hangat. Apartemen nomor 61. Ia sedang mencari Apartemen itu. Sepertinya ada di atas. Baekhyun mencari letak lift. Menunggu sejenak kemudian memasukinya bersama beberapa orang. Mereka berbaju mewah dengan aksesoris serba top brand. Semua orang di sini tampak berkelas, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Sudah sampai di lantai dua belas. Tertulis Apartemen 56-60. Masih satu lantai lagi. Sekarang Baekhyun seorang dalam lift mewah yang ia tumpangi. Ting! Sudah sampai. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong dan mencari pintu bertulis 61.

Akhirnya ketemu juga. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia berdoa kepada tuhan semoga tidak terjadi apapun yang buruk. Baekhyun hanya butuh uang. Baekhyun menekan bel rumah itu. Ia menunggu dengan berdiri manis dan polos tanpa ada yang ditutupi dari sikapnya. Memang itulah adanya Baekhyun.

"Dugu?" Suara seseorang terdengar malas terdengar dari arah speaker yang dipasang di bagian luar pintu.

"Anda memanggil seseorang dari rumah SBH." Jawab Baekhyun seresmi mungkin.

"Masuklah." Suara dari speaker.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengetahui pasword apartemen anda." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau ini pelacur kenapa bicara resmi sekali sekali. Masuk saja! Paswordku 271192." Suara serak speaker berbunyi kembali. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa hatinya tergores saat orang itu menyebutnya pelacur. Ia merasa bukanlah seorang yang serendah pelacur. Meskipun nyatanya beberapa saat lagi adalah bagaikan pelantikannya menjadi seorang pelacur baginya.

Baekhyun memencet nomor password sesuai yang diinstruksikan pemilik aprtemen. Baekhyun tidak menyangka pemilik aprtemen ini sangat ceroboh dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan nomor password apartemennya. Pintu terbuka. Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk kedalam apartemen mewah milik orang tadi. Ia menutup kembali pintunya dan sekarang berdiri masih di depan pintu. Orang itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi besarnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarilah!" Ucap pemilik apartemen. Baekhyun mendekat, ia berusaha untuk tidak takut.

Terjadilah Malam itu. Malam di mana Baekhyun pertama kalinya Baekhyun melepas kehormatannya. Malam di amana ia terlantik menjadi seorang pelacur.

-o0o-

Byun Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus menguatkan hatinya, ia harus kuat menghadapi kenyataannya. Baekhyun mengerti semua tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginanya. Siapa juga yang mau bekerja hina seperti ini.

Baekhyun memandang tubuhnya yang telanjang polos. Dan tubuh polos pemuda di sampingnya yang masih tertidur. Benar-benar tak pernah terbayang kalau hidupnya sekarang seperti ini.

"Dia bilang akan memakaiku lagi pagi ini." Gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang ke arah jendela kamar, ia berharap ini tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol tak lain si empunya apartemen dan pelanggan pertama Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan menatap sambil tersneyum tipis ke arah Park Chanyeol. Perlu diketahui mereka berdua belum saling mengenal.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan memakaimu lagi, tapi aku masih mengantuk. Tidurlah sejenak denganku." Park Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan merangkulnya untuk kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa. ia hanya mampu mencoba mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Mereka berdua sudah tertidur selama dua jam. Park Chanyeol terlebih dahulu bangun sebelum Baekhyun. Ia memandang wajah tenang Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Sangat manis dan indah. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lama kemudian melumatnya pelan, berlanjut mulai menuntut meskipun sepihak. Chanyeol turun ke arah dagu dan leher Baekhyun. Kembali menghisap dan menggigitnya. Menyesapi aroma tubuh polos Baekhyun. Sementara bibir Chanyeol sibuk dengan leher Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya merabah kedua puting merah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai terbangun merasakan rangsangan dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasakan geli dan nikmat yang bersamaan, sesekali ia harus memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mulai turun dan menghisap ke arah puting pink kanan Baekhyun. Menghisap bagaikan bayi lapar. Puting pink Baekhyun memang benar-benar menggoda. Satu tang Chanyeol merambah keselangkangan Baekhyun, memegang dan mengocok pelan milik Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Miliknya sendiri pun sudah mengacung tegak.

"Ahh," Baekhyun mendesah mersakan nikmatnya sentuhan Chanyeol di juniornya. Chanyeol semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan menggoda Baekhyun. Ia mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun merem-melek dibuatnya.

"Ahh, Ahh, AHHH, emm." Desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya. Ia menckupkan pada junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan membukanya lebar, hingga menampakkan hole merah yang masih ada sedikit bekas darah dan sperma tadi malam.

"Akhhh." Baekhyun merasa kesakitan saat kakinya dibuka paksa, ia merasakan perih sehabis perobekan hole miliknya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada nafsu. Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Namun apala daya dirinya, dia hanya dibayar di sini. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamblaskan junior super besarnya dalam hole Baekhyun. Hanya bagian kepalanya.

"Akhhhhhhh, Akhhhh." Baekhyun meneteskan air mata. Ini sangat sakit lagi. Terasa begitu perih dan menyakitkan bahkan seluruh tubuh. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun.

"Peganglah pundakku. Lakukan apapun agar kau bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitnya." Chanyeol mencoba bersikap lembut. Pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap lembut, padahal Baekhyun adalah seorang pelacur, bukan orang yang pantas untuk disayangi. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menaruh genggamannya pada kedua pundak Chanyeol.

Blussssmmmm. "Akhhhhhh." Baekhyun sedikit menjerit.

"Awww!" Chanyeol merasakan sakit cakaran Baekhyun di pundaknya. Tergores beberapa luka di pundak Chanyeol oleh kuku Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan mentap keduan mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, ia menunduk tanda setuju.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Juniornya terasa sedikit kesulitan karena lubang sempit Baekhyun. Beberapa lama kemudian juniornya mulai lebih mudah menumbuk hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkali-kali mengerang sakit. Meskipun mereka sudah melakukannya tadi malam namun Baekhyun tetap merasakan sakit yang sama. Chanyeol mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah gerakan. Ia mengangkat kedua paha mulus Baekhyun.

"Ahh, Akh." Racau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tumbukan. Suara tabrakan kulit basah mereka terdengar keras.

"Ah. Emmmm." Baekhyun melengkunkan tubuhnya. ia merasakan sessuatu kenikmatan yang mengejutkan.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia mempercepat dan memperkuat tumbukannya pada titik kenikmatan Baekhyun yang baru saja ia temukan. Pack, Pack, Pack, Pack.

"Ahhh, Emmm, Ahh." Baekhyun berkali-kali menggelinjang. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila. Junior Baekhyun mulai menegang. Sesekali holenya ikut berkedutan menjepit junior besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin ganas menumbuk setelah Juniornya mendapat kenikmatan luar biasa atas kedutan hole Baekhyun.

"Ohh, Ohh." Chanyeol ikut mendesah dengan suara bassnya.

"Ahh, Emmm. Morrreh Pliss." Desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menumbuk makin ganas. Ia meningkatkan temponya. Semakin cepat dan keras. Baekhyun mulai tak tahan dengan kanikmatan itu. Nafsu dan birahinya sudah di puncak. Baekhyun hampir meraih klimaksnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Chanyeol. Nafasnya mulai memburu cepat seiring meningkatnya tempo. Ia merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Juniornya semkain membesar. Mereka berdua bergelut dengan kenikmatan masing-masing. Hingga sampailah pada suatu kenikmatan gila yang luar biasa.

"Ahhh, Ahhhhhh. Oouhh." Baekhyun mengejang hebat. Spermanya keluar berkali-kali.

Disusul dengan Chanyeol.

"Ohhh, Okkhh. Ahhh." Croot. Sperma Chanyeol kembali tumpah di hole Baekhyun. Tubuhnya memanas kemudian lemas. Juniornya berkedut berkali-kali.

Mereka berdua ambruk.

_o0o_

 **Beberapa Jam kemudian**

Baekhyun telah bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia menggunakan kamar mandi Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol masih terlelap dengan tubuh polos telanjang. Baekhyun memaki pakaiannya. Ia ingin segera pulang namun Chanyeol belum memberinya bayaran. Ia berharap Chanyeol segera bangun. Baekhyun merasa kesakitan di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Masih ada rasa perih yang tertinggal.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang ada sambil membaca majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia duduk dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Tak lama Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Nampaklah di sana namja manis sedang duduk dengan manis pula sembari membaca buku. Chanyeol Bangkit dan terduduk. Ia menutup bagian bawahnya yang masih belum berpakaian.

"Kau sudah bangun dan mandi." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Bisakah aku meminta uangnya." Ujar Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bercak darah dan goresan luka pada pundak Chanyeol. Ah, itu luka yang dibuat Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Diamlah dulu di situ." Tambah Baekhyun. Ia mendekat ke arah nakas dan mengambil ponsel. Menghubungi pelayanan.

"Maaf. Kami membutuhkan beberapa obat merah dan penutup luka." Ucap Baekhyun pada telepon. Chanyeol hanya diam tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Lihat pundakmu. Mian, aku melukaimu."

Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ahh." Dia merasakan perih. Sepertinya luka bekas cakaran Baekhyun.

'Ting!' Suara Bell.

Baekhyun menuju ke arah pintu dan menerima barang yang ia butuhkan. Baekhyun kembali menuju Chanyeol.

"Diamlah sejenak." Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun meneteskan obat luka. Dengan lembut dan perlahan Baekhyun menempelkan penutup luka. Chanyeol benar-benar terdiam sesuai perintah Baekhyun. Ia merasakan kenyamanan. Terasa seperti ibunya yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Selesai." Seru Baekhyun.

"Gumawo." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sekarang segeralah pakai pakianmu dan ambilkan aku uangnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Ia memakai celananya dan mengambil dompetnya. Mengambil beberapa uang dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tanpa menghitung uang yang diterimanya, hanya langsung memasukkan amplop coklat itu di sakunya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Chanyeol memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tahan Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa perlu lagi?"

"Emm, Hanya, Jeongmal Gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol malu-malu. Ia tak percaya akan mengucapkan itu. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun berbalik kemudian keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Chanyeol sesekali tersenyum sambil menyetir mobilnya. Ia masih mengingat percumbuannya dengan pelacur tadi.

"Aku tidak merasakan sedang melakukan hubungan seksual dengan seorang pelacur. Err, Itu rasanya terlalu romantis. Ah, namanya juga indah, Byun Baekhyun."

Mobil Baekhyun memasuki halaman luas rumahnya. Muka Chanyeol berubah masam.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Maaf, Tuan muda Chanyeol. Tuan besar Park sedang menunggu anda." Ucap salah satu maid di rumahnya. Chanyeol sudah menduga ini. Ia sudah siap menerima murka ayahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga. Kakinya membawanya menuju pintu ruangan pribadi Appanya. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Kemudian masuk dan berjalan gontai dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

BUGHH. Satu bogeman tepat mengenai tepi bibir Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tersungkur. Darah menetes di ujung bibirnya. perih.

"Dasar anak durhaka. Dari mana saja kau. Pembuat malu keluarga." Maki Appa Chanyeol.

Dug,Dug,Dug. Beberapa tendangan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Akhh." Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan.

Tadi malam memang tidak seharusnya Chanyeol pergi dari rumah. Tadi malam adalah acara perkenalan antara Chanyeol dan keluarga calon tunangan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tak sedikitpun berniat menghadirinya. Ia bahkan membenci pertemuan itu. Alasan Chanyeol bukan ia tak suka dengan Calon tunangannya. Ia hanya muak dengan paksaan dan tuntutan Appanya selama ini. Ia membenci Appa kandungnya.

"Keluar sekarang!" Teriak Appa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dengan tertatih. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Perih pada sudut bibirnya dan ngilu pada tubuh bekas tendangan Appanya. Dengan beringas Chanyeol membanting pintu ruangan pribadi Appanya.

Sosok namja tinggi melipat lengannya di dada. Memandang remeh sambil menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. Park Kriss Wu. Hyung Chanyeol.

"Kau hebat berani melawan Appa." Tukas Kriss.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan pandangan tajam onyxnya. Ia berlalu dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan perlahan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, berusaha menetralkan rasa nyeri yang tersisa.

"Hidupku menyebalkan."

-o0o-

Baekhyun terduduk manis di salah satu kursi dalam bus.*( _ **Btw, anggep aja di sana kek di Indo, kalau naik bus pakek duit**_ ) Ia bersyukur tidak harus berjalan lagi. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hidupnya menjadi seperti ini. Dirinya sudah menjadi seorang pelacur. Seorang yang mungkin akan penuh noda. Seorang yang mungkin akan hidup pada kegelapan. Seorang yang dikelilingi banyak setan.

Tes. Satu tetes air matanya jatuh.

Ciiit Jeshhhhh. Bus telah berhenti di halte tujuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Ia menuruni bus dan mulai melangkah kembali. Kakinya melangkah menapaki trotoar. Menuju tempatnya bekerja. SBH *(Sweet Boy Home) _**Anggap aja semacam rumah prostitusi, aduh jahatnya. Maafkan.***_ Sampailah Baekhyun pada tujuannya. Ia memasuki gerbang bangunan itu. Sebuah bangunan arsitektur klasik. Seperti peninggalan eropa. Baekhyun membuka pintu tanpa harus mengetuk. Sudah menjadi haknya keluar masuk sesuka hati karena ia telah menjadi member di sini.

"Kau pulang telat. Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Baru saja Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Pemilik rumah atau kepala SBH telah menyodorkan pertanyaan. Namja sexy itu meletakkan koran yang baru saja dibacanya. Dia adalah Lee Taemin.

"Maafkan aku. Penyewaku memutuskan untuk memaikaiku dua kali dengan tadi pagi. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia membayarnya dua kali lipat. Ini." Baekhyun mengambil amplop coklat di saku jaketnya kemudian menyodorkan pada Taemin.

"Dan aku juga menggunakan sedikit uangnya untuk membeli makanan dan biaya naik bus." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Itu hakmu menggunakan upahmu untuk hal-hal penting kecil." Taemin menghitung sejenak uang dalam amplop yang diberikan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terkejut, kemudian memisahkan 50% nya untuk Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali ia menggunakanmu?" Tanya Taemin pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seikit ragu dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Taemin. "Dua kali. Hanya dua kali." Jawab Baekhyun.

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran. "Dia membayar sangat banyak. Dia membayarnya lima kali lipat. Ini setengah bagian untukmu." Taemin menyodorkan uang pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berlalu dan menuju ke lantai dua. Menuju ke kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar member SBH, alias para namja sewaan. Baekhyun membuka pintu perlahan. Tampaklah beberapa namja tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Anyeong Haseyo." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Para pemuda lain segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Melihat seorang member baru yang baru selesai tugas. Sebenarnya hanya ada tiga namja yang sedang ada di kamar ini. Baekhyun segera menuju ranjangnya menaruh melepas mantelnya. Ruangan ini terlihat nyaman. Warna tembok coklat cerah tampak nyaman. Dengan isi enam ranjang dan tiga kamar mandi. Ada satu jendela lebar yang menghadap langsung ke arah luar. Beberapa lukisan teratur terpajang. Bersih dan rapi. Sama sekali tak ada kesan vulgar atau pervet. Tak ada kesan suasana kelacuran sama sekali.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun bukan." Ucap salah seorang namja lain yang tadi tengah memainkan gitar.

"Ne."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yixing. Nama harianku Lay." Ucap pemuda penanya tadi.

"Dan perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyung Jae. Nama harianku Eunhyuk." Ucap pemuda lain yang tadi sedang asik menari. Tarian modern pastinya.

Baekhyun merasa senang disambut hangat oleh para sunbaenya. Awalnya ia mengira para sunbaenya akan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Baekhyun melihat sepertinya para sunbaenya yang baru memperkenalkan diri adalah orang-orang berbakat. Tapi kenapa mereka harus ada di sini.

"Ehm, Dan dia yang sedang tertidur itu namanya Kim Min Seok." Ucap pemuda bernama Lay pada Baekhyun sambil memandang seorang pemuda imut lain yang tengah terlelap.

"Oh, Ehm. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Tapi maaf, aku ingin istirahat." Tambahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun masih pegal-pegal. Bahkan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya masih terasa. Ia berharap dengan istirahat sejenak akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Owh, silahkan saja. Kau pasti lelah."

-o0o-

Baekhyun Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia mengusap matanya menghilangkan keburaman. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. memandangi suasana sekitar. Asing. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ah, benar. Ia baru saja menjadi pelacur. Raut Baekhyun mengusut. Sedih, menyesal, putus asa.

Lay memandang wajah kusut Baekhyun. Ia mengerti bagaimana suasana hatinya sekarang. Ia juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Ucap Lay sembari melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba merespon dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Baek, Aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Kau pasti menyesal, sedih, bahkan mungkin kau putus asa." Ucap Lay lembut. Baekhyun memanggutkan kepalanya. Perlahan matanya basah. Dan meneteslah sebulir air mata.

"Hikss, Hikss." Tangisnya mulai bersuara. Lay mendekat kemudian mencoba mendekap tubuh Baekhyun. Lay mengelus punggung Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Menangislah, tapi jangan pernah putus asa." Ucap Lay.

"Kau tahu. Apapun yang membuatmu harus hadir di sini bukanlah akhir dari hidupmu." Tambah Lay.

Baekhyun mencurahkan air matanya di pundak Lay. Setelah dirasa cukup lega ia melepaskan dekapan dan menghapus air mata.

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana. Kau bahkan lebih kuat dariku." Ucap Lay.

"Emm. Bolehkah aku mengetahui apa yang membuat hyung ada di sini." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan.

"Lay, Namja berdarah China. Hidup di tengah keluarga kaya raya dan berkecukupan. Namun tak begitu damai. Itu aku. Sejak usiaku masih muda, aku seringkali mendengar kedua orang tuaku bertengkar. Pada suatu malam aku mendengar ibuku menangis. Dan mulai saat itu aku semakin sering mendengar ibuku menangis, sementara Ayahku bahkan jarang pulang. Mungkin tiga hari sekali baru pulang ke rumah.

Saat itu usiaku telah menginjak remaja dan mulai sedikit mengerti apa itu cinta dan rumah tangga. Suatu saat tanpa ku sengaja aku melihat Ayahku bermesraan di sebuah taman dengan perempuan lain. Ayahku menggendong sambil menghibur seorang balita. Aku marah saat itu. Aku membenci ayahku saat itu. Itu membuatku semakin dekat Ibuku. Sesekali Ayahku datang aku sama sekali tak menyambutnya. Bahkan mengacuhkan saat ia mengajakku bicara. Suatu hari ayahku mengajukan gugatan cerai. Ibuku menangis, entah karena apa. padahal menurutku lebih baik memang seperti itu.

Satu hari sebelum persidangan perceraian. Tanpa sengaja aku menemukan kertas kusut, hampir seperti sampah. Sebuah surat dari rumah sakit. Surat yang dikeluarkan beberapa hari setelah tanggal kelahiranku. Surat itu berisi tentang tes DNA, lebih tepatnya tes DNAku dan Ayahku. DNAku tidak cocok dengan Ayahku. Saatku aku menghadiri sidang perceraian. Setelah selesai dengan diam-diam aku menemui mantan Ayahku. Aku meminta semua penjelasan padanya. Ini katanya.

' _Lay, Maafkan Ayah. Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah insiden. Aku , Ibumu dan beberapa rekan kami melakukan pesta perayaan kesuksesan kerja sama antar perusahan kami. Kami terlalu mabuk saat itu. Tak ada yang mengingat apapun yang terjadi dengan detail. Beberapa hari kemudian Ibumu mengaku hamil dan memang hamil. Saat itu aku adalah lelaki yang dicintainya. Tapi aku menolaknya karena aku telah bertunangan. Dan dia menuduhku yang telah menghamilinya. Meskipun aku tak punya bukti apapun namun aku sama sekali merasa tak mendekati Ibumu saat mabuk. Kami berdua tak ada yang memiliki bukti kuat mengenai kehamilan Ibumu._

 _Hingga akhirnya Ibumu mencari cara untuk menghancurkan perusahanku. Dan benar saja perusahaanku hampir pailit. Satu-satunya jalan adalah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kakekmu. Namun ibumu memberi syarat agar aku menikahinya baru bisa bekerja sama. Ayahku jelas saja menolak karena aku telah ditunangkan. Namun Ibumu semakin beringas menghancurkan. Keluargaku ikut berantakan. Di tambah dengan meninggalnya Ayahku. Pada akhirnya keluargaku benar-benar mati langkah. Hanya keluarga ibumu satu-satunya harapan kami. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku membatalkan pertunangan dan menikahi Ibumu._

 _Setelah kau lahir. Diam-diam aku mencoba melakukan tes DNA dan hasilnya adalah negatif. Aku memberitahu Ibumu. Kami kemudian kacau. Beberapa tahun kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi mantan tunaganku. Kami mulai katakan semua padanya. Aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Awalnya aku takut ibumu mengetahuinya. Namun suatu hari kulihat ibumu bersama lelaki lain. Mulai saat itu aku mengatakan tentang pernikahanku dengan mantan tunanganku. Ibumu menangis, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan kami. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'_

Aku terdiam, tersentak beberapa kali. Terharu dan tersakiti. Aku segera pamit pergi. Itu benar-benar saat paling menyakitkan. Semua rasa benciku pada mantan Ayahku menguap seketika. Itu berbalik pada Ibuku. Aku kecewa pada keegoisan ibuku. Sepanjang jalan aku menangis. Sampai di rumah tepat pada malam hari aku terbangun. Setelah kurenungkan akulah yang salah. Bukan ayahku bukan pula ibuku. Kehadirankulah yang merusak semuanya. Akulah yang sebenarnya merusak kehhidupan orang lain. Pada malam itu kuputuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Tak ada orang di rumah saat itu. Aku memutuskan pergi meskipun masih terbesit rasa harapan agar Ibuku mencariku. Namun harapan itu hilang saat aku melihat di sebuah kafe di sana Ibuku berpelukan sambil tersenyum dengan laki-laki yang tak ku kenal. Hatiku hancur saat itu. Harapanku hilang sempurna. Tak ada tujuan laih yang bisa kutuju. Tak ada harapan lagi yang tersisa. Aku berharap mati. Namun bodohnya aku setelah beberapa kali percobaan bunuh diri bahkan tak satupun berhasil. Dan di sinilah aku akhirnya. Benar-benar tak ada pilihan lain." Lay mengakhiri kisahnya. Sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tak terasa jatuh.

Baekhyun cengo. Ia bahkan lebih banyak meneteskan airmata dari pada Lay. Baekhyun memeluk Lay.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Itu pasti sangat berat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku juga sering bermain musik di beberapa kafe. Itu membuatku sedikit tenang." Kata Lay.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum ia tidak mengira kisah Lay begitu menyakitkan.

"Emm, Di mana yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya Lay.

"Mereka pulang. Besok hari senin dan selasa kita libur. Kau bisa pulang ataupun menginap di sini." Terang Lay.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Biasanya aku akan kembali ke apartemenku. Tapi kalau kau butuh teman di sini, aku tidak keberatan."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku lebih baik pulang saja. " Ujar Baekhyun.

-o0o-

"Membosankan." Seru Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku keluar ke suatu tempat." Berfikir sejenak. ' _Bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tadi. Ah, benar juga! Aku tidak harus melakukan hubungan seksual dengannya. Hanya bertemu saja.'_ Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, dan menghubungi nomer SBH.

"Aku pelanggan yang kemarin. Aku ingin menyewa yang bernama Byun Baekhyun."

' _Maaf, tapi Byun Baekhyun sudah pulang. Esok dan Lusa adalah hari libur kami.'_

 **Chanyeol POV**

Ah, sial. Kenapa harus ada libur segala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih."

' _Baik, selamat menjalankan hari anda.'_ Eh, kenapa tidak meminta alamat rumahnya saja.

"Tunggu tunggu."

TUT TUT TUT Sambungan terputus. Ah, lagi-lagi sialan. Akan kuhubungi lagi.

"Emm. Saya orang yang tadi. Maaf tapi bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumahnya." Huh. Semoga saja boleh.

' _Maaf, kami tidak diperbolehkan memberikan alamat rumahnya.'_ Hah? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan nomor ponselnya?"

' _Kami juga tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kalau anda harus menyampaikan sesuatu katakan pada kami, akan kami sampaikan.'_ Kenapa seperti itu? Menjengkelkan sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Emm, baiklah katakan padanya aku adalah orang yang kemarin menyewanya. Dia meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarku. Aku ingin mengembalikannya."

' _Di mana alamat rumah anda?'_ Eh, apakah dia akan ke rumahku. Tidak tidak itu akan buruk sekali.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa ke rumahku. Sekaranag aku sedang dalam suatu acara di luar rumah. Mungkin aku bisa sekaliyan datang ke rumahnya." Harus berapa banyak lagi aku berbohong.

' _Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar. Kami akan menghubunginya. Kami akan menghubungi anda setelah mendapat persetujuan darinya.'_

Yes! Semoga saja dia mau. Baiklah sekarang aku harus mandi dulu. Ukh, bauku benar-benar buruk.

30 menit selanjutnya

Kenapa lama sekali. Apa aku harus menghubungi nomor itu lagi. Jangan-jangan dia membohongiku. Okey, akan kutunggu beberapa menit lagi.

10 menit berlalu

Dasar sialan! Dia pasti membohongiku.

Kling Kling. Eh bunyi pesan masuk.

' _Ini alamat rumahnya.*********.'_

Yess!Yes!Yes! Ku benarkan bajuku dan tatanan rambutku. Ah, aku bahkan tidak untuk bertemu seorang kekasih, kenapa harus serapi ini. Eh, tunggu-tunggu aku tidak boleh terlihat senang seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Kriss Hyung dan Appa melihatnya. Pasti mereka akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

 **Author POV**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Tubuh tinggi lain berpapasan dengannya tepat di tengah-tengah tangga.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kriss ketus.

"Minggir." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku bertanya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kriss lagi.

"Aku bilang minggir!" Jawab Chanyeol setengah membentak. Ia mencoba lewat tapi Kriss menghalangi.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau mau kamana? Aku bertanya padamu dan jawab." Tanya Kriss ikut setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wae? Kanapa harus kuberitahu dirimu? Bukan urusanmu. Urusi saja perusahan Appa." Jawab Chanyeol marah. Kemudian ia segera berlalu dan meniggalkan Kriss yang hanya terdiam. Mereka berdua segera melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera berlalu. Wajah kusutnya segera berubah ceria. Ia melupakan perselisihan kecilnya dengan Hyungnya tadi. Yang penting adalah sekarang bisa bertemu dengan pelacur baik hati yang tadi di sewanya dan bisa bebas dari rumah. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Ia melihat kembali alamat yang tertera. Dan memang benar di situ. Setelah memarkir mobilnya ia segera keluar dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

'Kenapa dia tinggal di kompleks perumahan kecil seperti ini. Kenapa tidak membeli apartemen saja.' Batin Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun memang di tinggal di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang sederhana. Rumah dengan ruang tamu yang sempit. Dua kamar tidur, dapur dan satu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berjalan mencari menuju alamat Baekhyun tepatnya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama sampailah Chanyeol di depan sebuah pintu salah satu rumah.

"Semoga saja alamat ini."

Chanyeol menekan bel, sekali. Tak ada jawaban.

Kedua, masih tak ada jawaban.

Ketiga, Sama.

Keempat, Tetap saja tanpa jawaban.

Kelima

Keenam

'

'

'

'

Tanpa putus asa.

Ke dua belas, Tak ada respon dari dalam.

Mulai putus asa.

"Yach! Apa di dalam tidak ada orang?" Teriak Chanyeol mulai jengkel.

Kriek, pintu terbuka. Tampaklah sosok manis yang tadi sudah Chanyeol temui. Seorang pria kecil yang menggunakan jaket dan syal.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang. Masuklah dulu." Ucap Baekhyun ramah. Tanpa kata-kata Chanyeol memasuki ruang tamu Baekhyun. Kemudian segera duduk di sofa kecil yang ada.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

"Hem? Apakah kau memencet bel pintu. Itu tidak bekerja. Aku belum memperbaikinya." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingat apa yang kutinggalkan tapi terima kasih kau mau mengembalikannya. Jadi apa yang aku tinggalkan." Baekhyun mulai membuka percakapan. Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawab.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini. Maaf kalau kau mau menyewaku aku sedang mau." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

;

;

;

;

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukan itu padamu sekarang. Tapi bolehkah aku tidur disini malam ini saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

Bersambung...

 _ **Aduh kok agak jelek gitu ya jadinya. Maafkanlah author amatir ini.**_

 _ **Maafkeun kalau banyak typo dan kekurangan, dan untuk itu sampaikan krisar kalian di riview. Dan juga untuk yang kemarin itu emang salah. Iya aku tahulah bedanya Chen sama D,O. Kemarin salah ngetik alias typo.**_

 _ **BTW selamat juga buat EXO atas banyak penghargaan yang diraih di MELON and MAMA award. Yuhuiiiiiii...**_

 _ **BTW exo maw comeback album desember. Bener gak sih?**_

 _ **Moga bener ya..**_

 _ **Baiklah see you next Chapter...**_

 _ **RIVIEW DULU SEBELUM CLOSE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anyeong. Uluuuh mianhee baru update. Pekan akhir desember kemarin tahu sendiri kan pada UAS. Palagi ane baru kelas 10. Baru awal masuk SMA. Eh tahu-tahu peringkat gua anjluk kayak Roal Coaster. Langsung aja deh kuota gua ke tilang. Dan dalam liburan kali ini gua kagak kemana-mana Cuma main Drakor doang di rumah. Sekali Cuma main air sama temen SMP.**_

 _ **Alah udah ribet amat gua malah curhat.**_

 **Byun Baekhyun My sexy Soulmate**

 **RATED M_MATURE_18++**

 **(** Tapi gua bahkan belum berKTP)

 **WARNING! BL! BOYXBOY**

 **NC AND LEMON HERE**

 **JUTAAAN TYPO HERE**

 **TOLONG JANGAN BASH GUA**

Byun Baekhyun. Manis nan cantik paras namja itu. Bibir tipisnya, kulit putih mulusnya, mata sipitnya yang begitu lucu. Ditambah dengan senyumannya yang semanis madu. Semua yang ada padanya benar-benar manis. Begitupula dengan kakaknya, Hyung-nya. Byun Luhan. Sama-sama namja manis nan cantik. Namun, segala ke-manis-an yang ada pada mereka benar-benar tak ada artinya. Keluarga mereka bukanlah keluarga bahagia dan manis. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga penuh liku ke pahitan. Hampir tak mampu mereka menemukan tawa dalamnya.

Hanggeng dan Heechul. Nama kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka menikah memang bukan atas keinginan mereka. Mereka melakukan kesalahan. Mereka melakukan kecelakaan yang menyebabkan mereka harus menikah. Luhanlah adanya. Luhan telah dikandung sebelum mereka menjadi suami istri. Dua tahun kemudian lahirlah Baekhyun. Dikaruniai dua namja berwajah manis harusnya membuat setiap orang bahagia. Sayangnya tidak berlaku bagi keluarga itu.

Usia Baekhyun dan Luhan menginjak remaja. Hanggeng menghilang, dia pergi tanpa jejak dan salam.

Suatu hari dimana semua orang mengira dia sudah meninggal. Hanggeng tiba-tiba muncul. Datang ke rumah Baekhyun dan Luhan, menemui Heechul namun untuk memberikan surat perceraian. Hanggeng datang bersama dengn wanita lain yang tak lain pasangan barunya yang telah dinikahinya selama menghilang. Hanggeng akhirnya pergi ke Amerika bersama wanitanya yang lain. Semua saham dan aset berharga perusahaannya dia bawa. Tak sedikitpun ditinggalkan untuk Heechul. Heechul hampir gila.

-o0o-

"Hikss... Hiksss... Hikksss. Eomma." Baekhyun meangis merintih di pojok kamrnya. Luhan mendekat kearahnya. Memeluknya hangat. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, hati Luhan juga bersedih, sedang kacau dan tak damai. Heechul menghilang dua hari yang lalu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun maupun Luhan, mereka hanya bisa menghubungi polisi namun sampai saat inipun belum ada kabar apapun. Luhan tahu persis bagaimana masalah mereka. Ia mengerti bagaimana ia terlahir. Ia memahami keadaan Eommanya yang pasti tidak baik. Luhan yakin Eommanya sedang menenagkan fikirannya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, Eomma pasti kembali." Luhan mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun. Luhan berharap Heechul mau kembali demi Baekhyun. Karena ia mengerti, dirinya bukanlah anak yang diharapkan. Namun setidaknya masih ada Baekhyun yang patut dibanggakan dan diperjuangkan.

"Sekarang ayo ikut Hyung beli makan, sejak tadi kau belum makan bukan?" Ucap Luhan kemudian membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

 **Luhan POV**

Aku mungkin tidak bisa lagi meneruskan kuliahku. Tapi Baekhyun tak boleh sampai putus dari masa sekolahnya. Ini adalah tingkat tiga baginya, dia harus lulus. Akulah di sini tulang punggung keluarga. Aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan.

 **Dua hari Setelah memutuskan**

Aku telah kembali dari gedung Universitas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sana dan aku sudah menyelesaikan semua. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Ah, kenapa panas sekali di sini. Kenapa Busnya lama sekali." Gerutuku. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah menunggu di halte, tapi bahkan belum ada satupun bus yang datang. Sesekali kupandangi orang-orang yang berjalan berdampingan dengan orang lain sembari tersenyum, tampak begitu bahagia. Andai saja aku bisa melakukannya.

Tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap selebaran yang tertempel di tiang halte.

" **DICAR** I **PELAYAN KAFE"**

 **SYARAT ******

 **ALAMAT ******

Syukurlah, Aku akan segera kesana. Semoga mereka mau menerimaku. Ah, itu dia busnya akhirnya datang Baekhyun kau tak perlu khawatir dengan sekolahmu.

"Permisi, selamat pagi!" Ucapku pada seorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu Bar yang tadi kumaksud. Orang itu mengenakan seragam putih hitam layaknya seorang pelayan.

"Selamat pagi ada yang bisa kubantu. Tapi maaf kami sedang tutup." Jawab pelayan itu. Wajahnya sangat manis.

"Saya mendengar tempat ini membutuhkan pelayan. Saya ingin memcoba melamar pekerjaan di sini." Terangku.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau boleh menemui manager kami. Ikuti aku." Pelayan itu mempersilahkanku masuk dengan ramah. Tak lama kami sampi didepan pintu ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua. Kafe Bar ini cukup besar.

"Silahkan anda ketuk pintu dan masuk saja." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Emm? Hanya aku? Baiklah." Aku sedikit kikuk. Ini adalah pertama kali aku memasuki sebuah Kafe. Semoga saja managernya orang baik-baik.

'Tok, Tok,'

"Silahkan masuk!" Suara serak terdengar dari dalam. Ah, kenapa menakutkan sekali suaranya. Aku yakin dia tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan merdu. Perlahan kubuka pintu ruangan dan melangkah masuk.

Orang itu duduk membelakangi ku. Dari punggungnya saja terlihat dia lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi lihatlah, kulit lehernya sangat putih.

"Siapa dan ada perlu apa?" Ucap tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut.

"Emm, Ekkhemm. Nama saya Byun Luhan. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini." Ucapku dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Tegakkan kepalamu." Ucapnya jutek. Spontan kepalaku tegak, mataku menatap matanya. Tajam. Dia berdiri dan bangkit dari kursi putarnya. Tubuh tingginya melangkah kearahku. Menatap kearahku seolah mengoreksi tiap bagian tubuhku. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Tidak buruk. Kau diterima. Nanti malam boleh mulai bekerja." Ucapnya santai.

Omo? Semudah itukah. Apa mereka hanya memperhatikan penampilan saja.

"Maaf, apa tidak ada tes atau semacamnya?" Tanyaku.

"Wajahmu manis, kau bahkan cantik. Itu sudah memenuhi kriteria."

Bar ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa hanya seperti itu cara seleksinya. Kukira akan sulit masuk ke Kafe besar ini.

"Baiklah jam berapa saya harus datang?" Tanyaku kembali, bukankah dia berkata nanti aku sudah mulai bekerja.

"Datanglah sebelum pukul delapan malam. Karena kau pelayan baru kau harus mendapat sedikit bimbingan." Terangnya.

"Akan saya lakukan. Ghamsahamnida, Chhoi Si Won Sshi." Ucapku sambil mengeja plat nama yang terletak diatas meja.

"Eh, itu nama Appaku. Namaku Choi Sehun." Sahutnya cepat. Eh, jadi sebenarnya siapa menejer di sini. Entahlah, yang penting aku bisa bekerja.

"Mian, maksud saya Gamsahamnida Choi Sehun sshi." Ucapku kemudian segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kutengok sesekali jam tangan, mengawasi laju tiap menitnya.

"Masih setengah jam lagi." Huh, aku terlalu beremangat untuk berangkat. Kafe ini masih tampak sepi. Sejak tadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di halte yang tak jauh dari letak kafe.

Ah, itu dia. Ada satu pegawai yang sudah datang. Dengan lincah kubangkitkan tubuhku dan melangkah menyebrangi jalan raya.

"Anyeong Haseyo." Sapaku ramah pada seorang pegawai yang ternyata orang yang sama dengan pegawai yang mengantarku kemarin.

"Kamu pegawai baru bukan. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya ramah.

"Benar, aku mohon bimbinganmu. Namaku Byun Luhan."

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Namja yang manis. Dia membimbingku dengan ramah dan sabar. Tak lama kemudian berdatangan beberapa pegawai lain. Dan ada yang aneh. Sepertinya semua pelayan di sini adalah namja. Dan juga mereka berwajah manis. Apa seleksi mereka benar-benar sepertiku, hanya dengan wajah. Ah biarlah saja.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Key." Ucap salah satu pelayan yang tugasnya sama denganku. Memasak. Ini sesuatu yang cukup baru bagiku. Lain halnya dengan dia yang sedang memperkanalkan dirinya padaku. Dia tampak begitu lihai.

"Namaku Luhan, aku mohon bantuanya. Aku tidak begitu pandai memasak." Ucapku malu.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu. Sebelumnya akan aku beritahu padamu. Pelayan bagian memasak di sini ada dua orang sebelumnya. Hanya aku dan satu lagi adalah kyungsoo. Dia sedang sakit dan mengambil cuti." Terang Key ramah.

Ya Tuhan, semua pelayan di sini sangat ramah dan manis. Aku mungkin akan betah di sini.

Hari pertama bekerja telah usai. Cukup melelahkan karena bagian memasak bukanlah hal mudah. Untung saja hari ini tidak terlalu ramai pelanggan. Lee Sungmin bilang hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka buka, jadi mungkin belum banyak yang datang.

"Baekhyunie!" Panggilku dari luar pintu rumah. Hari sudah sangat malam.

Aku melangkah memasuki ruang tamu. Baekhyun tampak terlelap di sofa dengan sergam yang masih menempel. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Keningnya tampak memucat. Kurabakan telapak tanganku merasakan suhu panas tubuh Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun gemetaran dengan gemeletuk gemeletuk giginya yang mulai terdengar. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Baekhyunie, Gwenchana?"

Tubuh Baekhyun tampak menggigil. Dia pasti belum makan sama sekali. Bodohnya aku yang tidak meninggalkan uang dan makanan sama sekali. Ini salahku.

Dengan segera kuhubungi ambulan agar membawa Baekhyun.

Koridor rumah sakit tampak lengang dan sepi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Aku sangat mengantuk tapi bahkan tak bisa memejamkan sedikitpun kelopak mata. Keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku gelisah.

"Permisi, Keluarga saudara Baekhyun." Seorang dokter muncul dari ruangan UGD.

"Ne, Bagaimana keadaan adik saya." Tanyaku panik.

"Kami akan melakukan tes darah, sepertinya saudara Baekhyun terkena Typhus. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruangan inap. Saya permisi dulu." Terang dokter itu sambil mengakhiri dengan sedikit bungkukan tubuh.

"Ne, Ghamsahamnida dokter-nim." Ucapku balas menunduk lebih dalam.

Dua orang perawat keluar sambil mendorong ranjang Baekhyun, aku mengekor dibelakang mereka. Tampak tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah dengan infus yang menenpel di lengannya. Bagaimana bisa tadi aku tidak memikirkan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Hyung."

Samar suara lemah mengusik tidurku. Ah, semalam aku tertidur dengan kepala di ranjang Baekhyun. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Apa itu tadi suara Baekhyun. Syukurlah dia sudah sadar. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing karena hanya mendapat tidur malam beberapa jam saja.

"Emm, Kau sudah sadar?" Ucapku. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha bangkit untuk sedikit meninggikan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanyaku. Baekhyun kembali menjawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hyung kemarin dari mana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah.

"Maafkan Hyung. Hyung benar-benar lupa untuk meninggalkan uang padamu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan itu. Apa Hyung bekerja? Aku melihatmu di sebuah kafe kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun mengejutkanku. Darimana dia tahu. Apa dia termasuk pengunjung malam itu. Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun masih sangat belia untuk ke tempat seperti itu.

"Emm, Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kenapa Hyung harus bekerja. Bukankah masih ada sedikit tabungan yang ditinggalakan Eomma. Aku tidak ingin hyung terlalu lelah. Hyung pasti akan pingsan." Kata Baekhyun.

Huft, entahlah penyakit apa yang menjangkitku selama ini. Beberapa bulan terakhir aku seringkali pingsan dan pusing. Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya keluarga yang tahu. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahukannya pada Eomma mengingat keadaannya setelah Appa pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun. Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan pikirkan hyung."

"Permisi." Suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar. Ternyata adalah seorang dokter yang kemarin menangani Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-sshi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa lebih baik?" Tanya dokter. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Sang dokter membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hasil tes adik saya dokter?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Keadaan Baekhyun-sshi baik-baik saja. Kemarin adalah demam mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan kurang makan. Baekhyun-sshi bisa pulang hari ini."

Sungguh lega rasanya mendengar kabar baik itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

-o-o-

Pukul 8.00 PM.

Aku berlali sediki untuk mengejar ketelatan. Kafe tempatku bekerja tampak mulai ramai. Dengan ramah beberapa pegawai menyapaku. Segera aku melangkah menuju ruangan pegawai untuk mengganti pakaian.

Seorang dengan postur tinggi menghalangi.

"Maaf, ini hanya ruangan untuk pegawai. Anda siapa?"

Heh? Apa dia belum tahu juga pegawai di sini.

"Maaf, tapi saya pegawai baru di sini." Jawabku.

Orang itu tampak membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya dia terkejut.

"Pegawai baru? Sejak kapan anda mendaftar?"

"Kemarin." Tanpa sengaja aku menangkap tanda nama di dada kanan orang itu. CHOI SIWON. Eh? Bukankah itu adalah nama di meja manager kemarin.

"Kemarin? Ah, itu pasti ulah Sehun. Maaf seharusnya kamu melakukan sedikit wawancara terlebih dahulu dengan saya. Tapi kalau memang sudah terlanjur ya sudah tidak masalah. Semoga kamu bisa diandalkan." Ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Appa manager gadungan kemarin dan pemilik asli Kafe ini. Untung saja dia orang yang ramah.

Aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Mengganti pakaian dan segera menuju bagian dapur. Dapurnya memang cukup kecil, yah, sesuailah dengan tempat ini. Kan bukan restoran. Hanya memproduksi beberapa makanan yang ringan dan simpel sebagai pendamping minum.

"Permisi, apa kau yang bernama Luhan-ssi." Ucap seorang yang masih asing. Wajahnya sangat imut dengan mata lebarnya.

"Ne."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo." Oh, jadi ini dia yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Beberapa pesanan mulai berdatangan, Kyungsoo dan Key menyiapkan dengan sangat lihai. Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa melihat dan sedikit membantu serta menyajikan makanan yang telah siap. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kyungsoo dan Key mulai mengajariku sedikit memasak yang mudah seperti pasta dan saus. Huh, satu porsi makanan bagiku sudah sangat melelahkan.

"Ya' Kau. Luhan-ssi." Seseorang memanggilku saat aku tengah memberikan semangkuk sup di meja pelanggan. Aku mencari-cari asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari atas. Tampak di sana adalah putra pemilik kafe. Oh Sehun kalau tidak salah.

"Bisakah kau bawakan aku sebotol alkohol." Ucapnya dari atas.

"Ne," dengan tanpa komentar kuturuti saja perintahnya. Dia adalah putra pemilik kafe. sepertinya tidak salah. Ku ambil sebotol alkohol. Mengelapnya sedikit dan segera menuju ke atas.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tubuh tinggi tadi.

"Masuklah ke kamarku." Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Sehun sedang berada di kamarnya dengan pintu terbuka. Aku segera melangkah mendekat. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai tak sengaja melihat tumpukan seragam sekolah yang tergeletak. Eh? Apa dia masih bersekolah? Lantas bolehkah dia meminum ini. Langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di tengah pintu. Bingung anatara memberikan atau menarik kembali.

"Yak! Kenapa berhenti di situ." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau masih sekolah?" Tanyaku.

"Ne, Wae?" Jawabnya santai. Tidak. Anak seumuran dia tidak seharusnnya meminum alkohol. Kubalikkan badan dan melangkah menjauh.

"Wae? Kenapa pergi." Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedikit memburu. Tanganku tertarik kebelakang.

"Wae? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu mengambil itu. Kenapa kau bawa kembali." Ucapnya.

"Yak! Kau masih anak sekolah. Tidak seharusnya meminum alkohol. Lebih baik kau belajar sana." Ucapku.

"Eh? Apa kau berani membantahku? Kau akan dipecat." Ancamnya. Aku sedikit takut. Tapi tunggu dulu. Dia bukan pemilik kafe ini.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Pemilik kafe ini adalah Appa mu bukan dirimu." Jawabku kesal dan segera membalik serta melangkah cepat. Sayangnya dengan bodohnya tali sepatuku terlepas entah sejak kapan. Yup! Aku terjatuh. Hampir terjatuh tepatnya. Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku dan memeluk erat. Mata kami berhadapan. Sangat dekat.

Deg.

"Mian," Ucapku singkat dan segera berlalu.

Sudah pukul 1 pagi.

Saatnya aku pulang. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Baru dua hari bekerja tapi sudah sangat melelahkan.

 **HunHan Moment SKIP**

 **Author Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari ketuju Luhan bekerja di kafe milik Appa Sehun. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun selalu mengawasinya.

"Luhan-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja. Mukamu sangat pucat." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit pusing." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Saran Kyungsoo.

Rasa sakit pada kepala Luhan semakin menjadi. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur. Gelas yang ia bawa terjatuh mengejutkan sesisi dapur dan beberapa orang. PYAR!

Bug! Tubuh Luhan roboh.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"Luhan-ssi, Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo dan Key sama-sama panik. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang sejak tadi mengawasi Luhan segera berlari mendekat. Dengan muka gelisah ia segera menjunjung tubuh ramping Luhan.

"Yak! Wae? Bangunlah! Cepat panggilkan ambulan." Perintah Sehun pada orang di sekitar dengn nada panik.

-o0o-

Baekhyun berlarian dengan panik di koridor rumah sakit. Seseorang menghubunginya melalui ponsel Luhan. Baekhyun yakin sesuatu terjadi pada Hyungnya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat meyakini tempat ruangan Luhan, dan tunggu dulu.

"Kau? Byun Baekhyun bukan?" Ucap Sehun saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tak lain teman sekelasnya.

"Choi Sehun? Kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau yang membawa Luhan Hyung?"

"Ne, Jadi dia Hyungmu. Kalian berdua sama-sama manis."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membahas itu. Bagaimana keadaan Hyungku sekarang?"

"Entahlah, tadi dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan."

-o0o-

Dalam ruangan Luhan, suasana sendu dan sendi menyeruak ke setiap sudut ruangan. Sunyi dan sepi. Luhan menangis histeri dalam diamnya. Matanya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan buliran. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, memberikan segenap kekuatan. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Tanpa ada sedikitpun kata yang terucap. Luhan benar-benar terpukul dengan berita yang dibawakan dokter.

"Bae,, ekhyunnie." Panggil Luhan lemah seraya mengahapus airmatanya meskipun belum juga bisa berhenti.

"Ne?" Baekhyun segera menyahut. Ini adalah kata pertama yang Luha ucapkan setelah lama diam.

"Miannhe,, Mianhe aku tidak bisa menjadi Hyung yang baik." Air mata Luha nbelum juga berhenti. Beberapa jam yang lalu dokter memeberikan surat diagnosa. Menyatakan Luhan terjangkit dua penyakit sekaligus. Gagal ginjal dan tumor otak. Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan lagi. Dokter menyarankan agar menjalani oprasai segera sebelum semakin mempeburuk keadaannya. Entahlah, Luhan merasa ia semakin menyusahkan orang lain. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi tumpuan Baekhyun namun kini bahkan untuk bangkit saja terlalu susah untuk Luhan.

"Gwenchana... Hyung gunakan saja semua uang tabungan. Dua bulan lagi aku akan lulus dan segera mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Baekhyun tersedu.

-o0o-

Singkat cerita. Benar saja Luhan melakukan oprasi pengangkatan tumor terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya keadaan tubuhnya begitu lemah. Penyakit lain yang menjangkitnya juga menambah buruknya keadaan. Sudah hampir satu bulan pasca oprasi Luhan masih belum juga sadar. Ia dalam masa koma yang panjang. Hari-hari itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya. Tak ada nasihat yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan. Sosok Hyung yang disayanginya kini masih tergeletak lemah dengan alat medis di tubuhnya. setiap hari Baekhyun harus tinggal dan menunggui di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang Luhan masih menunjukkan aktivitas syaraf yang berarti masih ada harapan besar. Hanya saja dia mungkin tak memiliki kemauan untuk bangkit, mungkin karena terlalu merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan Luhan segera sadar. Uang tabungan semakin menipis untuk biaya akomodasi rumah sakit Luhan.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi Baekhyun akan menghadiri wisudanya dan segera melepaskan sekolahnya. Sehun juga seringkali menjenguk Luhan yang tampak terdiam tak menggubris seorangpun.

"Luhannie," Sehun menggenggam tangan mulus Luhan. Entah sejak kapan jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang saat berada di samping Luhan.

"Lusa aku akan wisuda, kumohon segeralah sadar. Kmau tahu? Entah sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, namun Appa akan mengerimku ke Amerika. Tapi tunggulah. Asalkan kau mau sembuh aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. Punggung tinggi Sehun meninggalkan ruangan Luhan.

Malam hari setelah Baekhyun di wisuda ia kembali mengunjungi Luhan. Tak ada yang dapat ia ungkapkan. Dulu dia berharap Appa dan Eomma nya akan datang saat wisudanya kemudian mereka berfoto bersama. Namun bahkan tak seorangpun yang mengunjungi Baekhyun hari itu. Bahkan Luhan.

Baekhyun menangis malam itu. Ia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya disamping Luhan. Meskipun tak seorangpun yang sebenarnya mendengar keluhan Baekhyun.

Pagi hari berikutnya Baekhyun mulai mencari pekerjaan. Ia mulai menjelajah satu demi satu restoran dan cafe. Tapi belum satupun yang menerimanya. Ini memang akan sangat sulit. Tak ada lisensi apapun yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia hanya seorang lulusan SMA.

Dua hari

Tiga hari

Bahakan satu minggu. Tak juga Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan. Uang tabungan hampir habis. Mungkin hanya cukup untuk makan beberapa minggu. Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya akomodasi rumah sakit Luhan. Baekhyun semakin pusing.

Sampai pada akhir putus asanya. Ia berdiri menghadapkan dirinya di depan cermin. Jemari lentiknya mengusap bercak air mata di pipinya. Di pandangnya wajah manis di cermin. Ia meneliti parasnya sendiri. Mata, alis, hidung, bibir, dan dagu. Semua sangat manis. Baekhyun mulai menaggalkan pakaiannya. Ia memandang tubuh rampingnya. Baekhyun memejamkan kuat matanya.

"Hyung, Mian. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Malam itu Baekhyun mencari tempat perdagangan tubuh. Dan semua itu terjadi. Bagaimana dia mulai malakukan hubungan dengan seorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar measa bersalah pada Hyungnya. Selama ini Luhan memberinya bimbingan agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan pergaulan bebas. Belum pernah sekalipun lidah Baekhyun menyentuh Alkohol. Namun kini ia justru melakukan hal yang sangat kotor. Namun itu adalah pilihan terakhir.

Baekhyun menjual rumah peninggalan orangtuanya dan menyewa rumah kecil di sebuah komplek yang sedikit kumuh. Asal bisa ditinggali dan berharga murah. Baekhyun bisa menggunakan uangnya untuk biaya rumah sakit Luhan yang mungkin terus bertambah.

-o0o-

( **sebelumnya mian kalau flashbacknya gajes bgt. Terus jelek dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.) Keep Review oke!**

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera berlalu. Wajah kusutnya segera berubah ceria. Ia melupakan perselisihan kecilnya dengan Hyungnya tadi. Yang penting adalah sekarang bisa bertemu dengan pelacur baik hati yang tadi di sewanya dan bisa bebas dari rumah. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Ia melihat kembali alamat yang tertera. Dan memang benar di situ. Setelah memarkir mobilnya ia segera keluar dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

' _Kenapa dia tinggal di kompleks perumahan kecil seperti ini. Kenapa tidak membeli apartemen saja.'_ Batin Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun memang di tinggal di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang sederhana. Rumah dengan ruang tamu yang sempit. Dua kamar tidur, dapur dan satu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berjalan mencari menuju alamat Baekhyun tepatnya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama sampailah Chanyeol di depan sebuah pintu salah satu rumah.

"Semoga saja alamat ini."

Chanyeol menekan bel, sekali. Tak ada jawaban.

Kedua, masih tak ada jawaban.

Ketiga, Sama.

Keempat, Tetap saja tanpa jawaban.

Kelima

Keenam

'

'

'

'

Tanpa putus asa.

Ke dua belas, Tak ada respon dari dalam.

Mulai putus asa.

"Yach! Apa di dalam tidak ada orang?" Teriak Chanyeol mulai jengkel.

Kriek, pintu terbuka. Tampaklah sosok manis yang tadi sudah Chanyeol temui. Seorang pria kecil yang menggunakan jaket dan syal.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang. Masuklah dulu." Ucap Baekhyun ramah. Tanpa kata-kata Chanyeol memasuki ruang tamu Baekhyun. Kemudian segera duduk di sofa kecil yang ada.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

"Hem? Apakah kau memencet bel pintu. Itu tidak bekerja. Aku belum memperbaikinya." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingat apa yang kutinggalkan tapi terima kasih kau mau mengembalikannya. Jadi apa yang aku tinggalkan." Baekhyun mulai membuka percakapan. Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawab.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini. Maaf kalau kau mau menyewaku aku sedang mau." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukan itu padamu sekarang. Tapi bolehkah aku tidur disini malam ini saja." Jawab Chanyeol memohon.

"Mian, tapi kita baru saling mengenal hanya beberapa jam saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain masuk kerumahku begitu saja." Tolak Baekhyun berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Wae? Apa kau mau aku tinggal dirumahku yang seperti neraka itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Itu juga bukan urusanku. Kau bisa menginap di hotel kalau begitu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sirreo. Tidak bisakah kau memperbolehkanku sekali saja. Jebal." Chanyeol menampakkan aegyo nya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu untuk menginap di sini. Dan kau tahu sendiri rumah ini tidak cukup besar." Jawab Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu. Appaku adalah orang yang sangat tidak kusukai. Dia selalu menyuruhku ini itu dan sangat menjengkelkan. Sementara Hyungku adalah Hyung yang jahat. Dia berwajah sinis dan sok tampan. Padahal jelas aku yang lebih tampan. Jadi biarkan aku tinggal." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Yang ia dengarkan adalah lawan dari keadaannya. Ia mencintai Appanya namun telah pergi. Ia menyayangi Luhan yang ramah dana manis. Sayangnya Luhan tak bisa berada di sisinya. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sejenak dan menghembuskan ringan. Hampir saja ia menangis setelah mengingat betapa buruk takdirnya. Sayangnya nampaknya Chanyeol dapat membaca ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah.

"Wae geurae? Kau sepertinya bersedih. Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Aniya Gwenchana ini masalahku. Baiklah kau boleh tinggal. Tidurlah di sofa itu." Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memasuki kamarnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun terlanjur mengingat masa-masa bersama keluarga dan harapannya yang benar-benar sirna. kemudian massa sulit saat Appanya pergi dan massa diamana ia harus berjuang sendiri sampai menjual harga dirinya.

Baekhyun merindukan pelukan Orangtuanya, ia merindukan kehangatan keluarga meskipun keluarga tak pernah sangat harmonis namun Baekhyun butuh kehadiran sosok Eomma dan Appa. Air mata tak lagi bisa di bendung.

-o0o-

Pukul 2 pagi.

Baekhyun merasa tidurnya terusik. Sesuatu seolah mengikatnya. Ia hendak bangun namun terasa berat. Baekhyun mencoba membalik badanya. Dan terpampanglah wajah tampan yang terlelap dengan sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat tidur yang begitu polos. Benar-benar berbeda saat sedang bernafsu.

"Wae? Apa kau tertawa?" Chanyeol mengguman pelan mengejutkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pindah ke kamarku. Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidur di sofa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merespon dengan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya namun tanpa melepaskan pelukan tangannya.

"Yak! Apa kau begitu tega menyuruhku tidur dengan banyak nyamuk dan tempat yang sangat sempit." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Ish." Baekhyun mendesis sedikit kesal kemudian membalikkan badan dan membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Ekhem, Baekhyun-ssi." Panggil Chanyeol lemah. Tak ada respon.

"Baekhyunie." Panggil Chanyeol lagi dan tetap tak ada respon.

"Yak! Apa kau marah?" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit lebih keras. Namun Baekhyun tetap berkukuh dalam diamnya.

Entah apa yang difikirkan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia menarik kuat tubuh Baekhyun dan berada diatasnya. Baekhyun sontak terkejut dan membulatkan matanya yang sipit.

"Wa..wae," Belum selesai Baekhyun mengucap bibir Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun. Dengan ganas Chanyeol melumat bibir atas Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerimanya karena masih terlalu terkejut. Saat ia sadar ia hendak memberontak namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol segera mendarat pada selangkang Baekhyun. Mulai dengan rabaan kemudian menjadi remasan. Baekhyun semakin terkejut. Ia berusaha berontak. Namun semakin ia berontak Chanyeol semakin ganas mengelus dan meraba juniornya. Tanpa menunggu lama junior Baekhyun telah menegang. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Menatap tajam mata Baekhyun yang sudah tampak pasrah.

"Mianhe aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Kau terlalu seksi." Ucap Chanyeol serak. Ia segera menghisap leher Baekhyun, menjilat dan sedikit menggigit. Tangan kanannya masih setia pada junior milik Baekhyun.

"Ah, Ash." Baekhyun mulai mendesah. Hanya sekedar desahan kecil, namun terdengar begitu menggoda bagi Chanyeol. Ia yakin miliknya telah tersiksa di dalam celananya. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun dan menaggalkan seluruh pakaiannya termasuk celana dalam. Baekhyun telah polos. Chanyeol memandangi tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang begitu mulus tanpa sedikitpun goresan begitu ramping dan indah. Ini terlalu menggoda.

Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat tiba-tiba Juniornya merasakan dimanja yang sangat oleh mulut Chanyeol. Saat jemari Chanyeol memelintir puttingnya. Ia hendak menolak namun tubuhnya terlanjur mencandu setiap sentuhan.

"Ahh,, Ahh." Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Baekhyun melepaskan mulut Chanyeol dari juniornya kemudian bangkit dan berusaha melepas setiap kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepas dengan perlahan. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuatnya gila. Tak sabar menunggu Baekhyun yang terlalu lama, Chanyeol merobek pakaiannya dan membuangnya sembaran. Kemudian ia segera melepaskan celananya dan tampaklah junior super besar Chanyeol yang tagak mengacung dengan sedikit percum yang sudah keluar.

Chanyeol kembali merobohkan Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari lidah dan bibirnya ikut bekerja. Kini ciuman mereka menjadi lebih ganas. Lidah mereka saling melilit bertukar saliva. Tangan Chanyeol seraya meraba putting Baekhyun yang semakin memerah.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman. "Bolehkah?" Entah bagaimana bisa Chnayeol masih sempat bertanya seperti itu di saat nafsunya telah memuncak. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gaya innocentnya.

Dua tubuh polos itu benar-benar telah dimabuk oleh nafsu masing-masing. Tangan Chanyeol mengangkat kedua paha Baekhyun dan menaruhnya dipundak. Menampakkan jelas betapa indahnya Chanyeol menggosokkan juniornya pada permukaan Hole. Baekhyun menjadi semakin menggila. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Chanyeol mulai mendorong bagian kepala juniornya dan plup.

"Akhh," Baekhyun sedikit menegerang.

Chanyeol menyiapkan tubuhnya dan saat dirasa Baekhyun mulai tenang. Blusshhh dengan satu hentakan kuat Chanyeol menenggelamkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam hole Baekhyun yang benar-benar sempit.

"Ohhh.."

"Akkhhhhhhhh."

Chanyeol ikut mendesah merasakan jepitan Baekhyun yang benar-benar nikmat. Baekhyun menengerang kesakitan. Rasa perih itu kembali ia rasakan. Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Chanyeol mendiamkan miliknya. Tanganya beralih pada Junior Baekhyun dan mengocoknya pelan, memberikan sedikit rasa nikmat agar Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun memberikan komando dengan mengangguk kecil pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan. Entahlah tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi gugup. Namun dengan perlahan Chanyeol kembali menarik juniornya sampai batas kepala junior kemudian menghentakkan kembali. Ia melakukan dengan perlahan.

"Akhh,, Akhhh." Baekhyun masih mengerang. Tangannya meremas kuat seprei kasurnya.

Chanyeol terus melanjutkan hentakannya. Dan mulai mempercepat tempo hentakan.

"Akhh, OHHh ehmmmm." Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang dan melengkung kebelakang saat tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa begitu nikmat dalam holenya.

"Aahh.. Ehmm. Ahhh. Morrre." Desah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol makin beringas. Ia semakin mempercepat temponya. Terus maju mundur keluar masuk dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Plack,pack,pack, suara tabrakan antar tubuh itu terdengar nyaring dan bernafsu. Nafas Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling memburu satu sama lain. Keringan mereka berpadu.

"Akhh, Ahhh." Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang hebat. Rasa sakit yang tadi telah berganti dengan hentakan nikmat tak terkira.

"Ouh, Ohhhh." Dengan suara serak dan bass yang menggoda Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan desahan atas nimatnya jepitan hole Baekhyun pada Junior tegangnya. Chanyeol memandang mata Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu sambil terus menumbuk. Baekhyun balas menatap.

Saling menatap semakin dalam hingga menemukan satu titik kenyamanan. "Ah,, auhh., akh." Croot. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa dengan hentakan keras Chanyeol pada titik prostatnya dan langsung saja memompa spermanya keluar. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan menggelinjang ke atas berkali-kali. Chanyeol yang memandang tubuh mulus Baekhyun yang penuh keringat dan sperma semakin menggairah. Nafsunya sudah berada di puncaknya. Ia menghentak semakin keras dan tempo bertambah.

"Ahh.. Ohhh. Oshhh.,.. I .. commee."

Croot, crooot, croot. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan setiap detakan nikmat pada tubuhnya. Sperma Chanyeol meleleh hingga keluar dari Hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Merendahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas. Mencium sejenak bibir merah Baekhyun kemudian ambruk di samping Baekhyun. Dengan Nyaman Baekhyun meringkuk di pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka tertidur begitu pulas. Melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

( **Kalau ada typo di Part NC mian, gua gak berani baca ulang.)**

 **Bersambung...**

 **Terimaksih sudah mau membaca ff ini. Makasih juga untuk yang keep Review. Chapter ini review lagi ya!...**

 **Silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran anda.**

 **Kalau masih ada yang suka gua usahakn bakal update kurang dari dua minggu.**

 **Gomawooo,,,,,**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIAN BARU UPDATE. PASTI UDAH LUPA CERITANYA GIMANA. BACA DEH DARI AWAL HIHIHIHIH.**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN MY SEXY SOULMATE**

 **RATE M**

 **TYPO BANYAK**

 **BXB**

 **KALI INI NO NC PART**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang tepat di depan matanya, lagi-lagi pemandangan dada bidang. Hanya saja kali ini Baekhyun tidak begitu terkejut dan ia segera bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi." Benar-benar mengesalkan bagi Baekhyun. Padahal ia ingin istirahat malam ini. Baekhyun ingin mencari pekerjaan sampingan lain seperti yang dilakaukan Lay.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menuruntan kakinya dari ranjang dan berusaha terduduk.

"Akh, aw." Baekhyun merintih saat hendak berdiri. Ia memegangi bagian belakangnya.

"Akhhh, bagaimana bisa aku keluar dengan pantat sesakit ini." Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lengket dan bau sperma.

Sementara BAekhyun mandi, Chanyeol merasa kehilangan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Ia segera membuka mata dan benarsaja si mungil Baekhyunnya yang seksi sudah tidak ada. Dengan tampang kucel dan rambut berantakan Chanyeol membangkitkan tubuhnya dan duduk. Ia memandangi keadaan sekitarnya. Ah, benar. Dia sedang tidak di rumahnya atau hotel. Ini rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengingat yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia memang benar-benar merasa kesulitan tidur di sofa. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan itu terjadi lagi. Chanyeol mengingat sembari tersenyum sendiri.

"Bukankah itu sangat manis dan menggairahkan." Gumamnya. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun lebih dulu. Selalu saja seperti itu." Seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan semangat. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Ia segera menuju almarinya dan mengganti pakaian tanpa peduli keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Omo! Apa kau akan mengganti pekaian di depanku. Yak! Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi." Tukas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia segera menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya.

"Wae? Kenapa diamk saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hajima! Jangan mendekat." Cegah Baekhyun. Ia sadar Chanyeol tanpa sehelai kainpun.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tubuhmu sangat kotor dan bau. Mandi dan pakai bajumu lalu cepat pulang." Ucap Baekhyun cepat kemudian segera meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamarnya.

"Wae? Apa dia marah? Itu sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana dia bisa semakin lucu saat marah." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia segera melaksanakan perintah Baekhyun. Mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Ups! Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu. Baju yang kemarin ia gunakan tak mungkin bisa digunakan lagi. Ia sudah menyobeknya gara-gara ulah Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. Chanyeol segera keluar mencari Baekhyun mencoba menanyakannya.

Tampak Baekhyun tengah terduduk manis dan anggun di ruang tamu sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya' Baekhyunie!" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan hampir saja ia terpana dengan tubuh atletis bagian atas Chanyeol yang tak mengenakan pakaian. Untung saja Baekhyun segere menyadarkan diri.

"Wae? Kenapa masih belum memakai baju?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Wae? Kenapa jadi marah seperti itu. Ehmm, apa kau punya baju yang sedikit besar. Aku menyobek bajuku tadi malam saat melakukannya." Terang Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik sinis dan mendengus saat Chanyeol mengungkitnya. Ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri sudah berjanji tak akan melakukannya. Tau seperti ini Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengizinkan Chanyeol tinggal.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti suasana hati Baekhyun.

"Cepat pakai dan pulang." Baekhyun menyodorkan bajunya yang dirasa paling besar tanpa memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Kali ini bukan karena kesal. Tapi lihatlah bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol. Sangat indah. Baekhyun tak mau sampai ia kelepasan.

Chanyeol segera memakai kaos yang diberikan Baekhyun. Sedikit susah memang karena memang tidak terlalu besar. Dan benar saja kaos itu sangat sempit pada Chanyeol. Bahkan menampakkan otot tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa tidak ada lagi." Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera memandang Chanyeol. Ekspresinya berubah. Ini sama saja dengania tak memakai baju. Tapi memang tidak ada baju lain yang lebih besar.

"Eobso. Sekarang pulanglah." Ucap Baekhyun singkat dan jutek. Chanyeol mulai sadar Baekhyun memang marah, mungkin karena tadi malam.

"Wae? Apa kau marah? Setidaknya kau memberiku sarapan terlebih dahulu, aku kan tamu di sini." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memberikan tatapan tak suka pada Chnayeol.

"Yak! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang di rumahku." Elak Chanyeol sambil duduk menempati sofa yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk. Aku tidak peduli kau akan pulang atau bagaimana yang jelas cepatlah keluar dari sini."

"Aniya."

Baekhyun membulatkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan sikap keras kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang pulang."

"Sirreo."

"Yak! Lalu kenapa tadi malam itu. Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak melaklukannya tapi kau , harusnya aku tak pernah mengizikanmu tinggal, betapa bodohnya diriku." Kelih Baekhyun yang semakin pusing dengan sifat Chanyeol.

"Mian." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kemudian mendengus.

"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar marah karena itu. Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit membela diri. Sontak saja Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, ia mengingat tadi malam bagaimana dia justru membuka kemeja Chnayeol dan bahkan mendesah dengan liarnya.

"Ah,,, Molla! Molla. Pulanglah aku juga kan ke rumah sakit mengunjungi saudaraku." Baekhyun meracau frustasi.

"ah, bagaiamana kalau aku yang mengantarmu. Anggap saja sebagi permintaan maafku."

Baekhyun turun bersama Chanyeo dari dalam mobil. Chanyeol berjalan membuntuti Baekhyun. Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan selama di mobil. Baekhyun masih marah. Namun pada akhirnmya Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan untuk diam saja.

"Omong-omong siapa yang sakit." Tanya Chanyeol dalam langkahnya sambil mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyungku." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Sakit apa?"

"Dia Koma. Berhentilah bertanya, aku masih marah padamu." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mempercepat langkah dan membiarkan Chnayeol membuntut kembali bak Bodyguard pribadi Baekhyun. Tak lama sampailah mereka pada suatu ruangan yang dituju Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, Chanyeol yang tak mendapat komando turut memasuki.

Ruangan begitu rapi dan bersih. Harum semerbak obat rumah sakit menguar memenuhi ruangan. Bunga dalam vas seolah tak mampu mencerahkan sedikitpun suasana. Peralatan medis masih seraya menyertai tubuh lemah Luhan. Baekhyun berdiri memegang tangan kanan kakaknya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mematung di dekat pintu, ia tak ingin merusak suasana hati Baekhyun. Banyak hal yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan kakaknya, meskipun pada hakikatnya dia berbicara sendiri sedari tadi. Tanpa terasa airmatanya ikut menetes. Baekhyun menyudahi-nya dan berbalik, ia begitu terkejut saat menemukan Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Tak ada kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia hanya keluar melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuntuti.

"Sudah selesai, apa kau tidak akan pulang? Aku akan pulang sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menyamakan posisi.

"Ani. Aku akan mengantarmu lagi. Eh, emm. Tapi bisakah kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat untuk makan, aku sangat lapar." Jawab Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ingin menanyakan perihal Hyung Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, mungkin suata saat.

"Ani, aku punya banyak ramen di rumah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu kita makan di rumahmu saja."

Dalam mobil. Lagi-lagi tak ada suara percakapan. Makin lama justru semakin canggung. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bilang Appa dan Hyungmu sering memarahimu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ne, Wae?"

"Tapi kenapa kau justru membantah perintahnya. Aku yakin kau kabur dari rumah karena ada alasan yang berhubungan dengan mereka."

"Ne, kau memang benar. Akan kuceritakan dari awal. Appaku bukanlah seorang yang dekat dengan putranya. Ia memiliki dua putra yaitu aku dan Hyung. kami terpisah hanya dua tahun. Appa bekerja di Brazil sejak kami kecil dan baru pulang ke Korea serta meneruskan perusahan kakek saat kami sudah hampir lulus sekolah. Meskipun sudah di rumah namun kami tetap tak bisa dekat. Kita bahkan jarang berbicara. Dia hanya menayakan seputar nilai kami. Saat itu Hyungku sudah lulus dan masuk universitas sementara aku masih pada tingat 3. Eomma kami meninggal. Sejak saat itu Appa memegang semuanya. Ia menuntut kami untuk ini dan itu. Kriss Hyung selalu menaatinya namun tidak denganku. Aku merasa ini seperti paksaan. Setelah lulus SMA. Appa menyuruhku masuk universitas, namun aku tak pernah mau. Aku tak akan mengerjakan tes dengan benar. Atau kalau Appa memasukkanku secara paksa dengan uang makan aku kan membuat masalah agar dikeluarkan. Semakin lama semakin memaksa. Aku semakin tak mau dan membenci Appaku. Hingga Appaku turut putus asa dan mencoba mencarikanku tunangan. Mungkin ia berfikir aku akan menuruti perintah istriku kelak dan menjadi lebih dewasa. Memang benar aku akan menurutinya. Namun karena itu keinginan Appa, maka aku tak mau." Terang Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bercerita tentang keluargamu semudah itu padaku? Kau bahkan tak mengenalku." Ucap Baekhyun

"Sepertinya memang tidak baik. Tapi Appamu tetaplah Appamu. Setidaknya dia masih merawatmu setelah Eommamu pulang. Mintalah izin." Tambahnya.

"Nde? Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku yakin kau belum meminta izin, beritahulah Hyung atau Appamu dimana kau sekarang dan kapan kau akan pulang."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa kau mencintai Eomma mu?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil menatap mata Chanyeol yang sekejap menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih lagi pada jalan.

Chanyeol hanya memanggut.

"Aku yakin dia mencintai Appamu."

-0o0-

Mobil Chanyeol telah sampai di halaman komplek Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terheran, namun ia menerima sembari tersenyum. Baekhyun berlalu menuju rumahnya diekori Chanyeol.

"Eh, Apa kau tidak akan pulang." Ucap Baekhyun saat menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol masih di belakangnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita akan makan ramen terlebih dulu." Tanya Chanyeol seolah menagih janji. Padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tak menganggapnya.

"Cih," Dengus Baekhyun yang kemudian melengos begitu saja dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kemudian juga turut mengekor.

...

Dua mangkuk ramen terletak bersebrangan di meja. Chanyeol sesekali mengurik-urik miliknya.

"Apa kau memakan ini setiap hari?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya dan makanlah." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung saja melahap miliknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah, selamat makan Uri Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam setelah mendengar panggilan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan.

Usai makan Chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang giliranmu menceritakan keluargamu." Buka Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu. Kita tidak sling mengenal jadi aku tak mau sembarangan bercerita." Jawab Baekhyun simpel. Chanyeol merasa tak suka dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih menganggap kita tak saling kenal meskipun telah melakukannya dua kali." Bantah Chanyeol dengan membulatkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan kalimat Chanyeol. Ia jadi sedikit gelagapan. Untung saja akalnya segera berputar.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Apakah kau akan menyanyakan hal pribadi kepada para pemuasmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Yang sontak membuat Baekhyun terheran.

"Sayangnya kau adalah orang pertama yang menjadi pemuasku." Tambah Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terheran. Mengingat saat pertamakali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dirinya dapat melihat dari wajah Chanyeol saat itu betapa kacau dan kusust hidupnya, seolah tercermin kalau Chanyeol adalah orang yang akrab dengan dunia malam dan narkotika.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia merasa sedikit ada yang berbeda setelah tahu bahwa ia yang pertama dipakainya.

"Iya. Aku mulai membantah Appaku sejak saat tingkat 3. Itu baru dua tahun yang lalu, apakah kenakalanku terlalu lamban." Kata Chanyeol hampar.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Memandang kedua matanya. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

' _Lihatlah itu Park Chanyeol. Aku melihat matamu bersedih bukan marah. Mata itu sangat indah. Kau saat ini sangat berbeda dg saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu.'_

"Kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kenapa jadi tanya seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tidak ada."

"Kau ingin jadi gelandangan?"

"Tidak juga?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa cita-citamu dulu?"

"Tidak punya."

"Saat kau masih bersama eommamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Fikirnya melaju kebelakang. Mundur menuju masa kecilnya. Masa ia begitu dimanja oleh sang Eomma.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawabannya kali ini dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Selarik kesedihan seolah muncul kepermukaan. Baekhyun tahu bahwasannya kemarahan Chanyeol pada Appanya adalah sebuah kesedihannya akan kerinduan pada kasih sayang.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Baekhyun tahu ia akan pulang.

"Pulanglah dan istirahatlah. Sapalah Appa dan Hyungmu." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dan pergi bersama mobilnya.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tetap mengawasi mobil Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Kriss Wu tampak berfokus pada ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengernyit dan berfikir. Ia tengah terduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu si beringas itu pulang.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba. Ia memasuki rumah tanpa salam. Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Hyungnya, dan seperti biasa, itu bukanlah hal penting. Tapi,

"Hyung!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae?" Benar-benar sebuah kejutan bagi kriss wu.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol berlalu dan pergi.

Sampai di kamarnya, ia menarik nafas dalam dan merasakan setiap kesegaran aroma kamar. Menghembuskan cepat seolah membuang semua yang ingin ia lupakan. Ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia mengingat masa kacilnya bersama eommnya. Ia mengingat betapa sering eommanya membacakan cerita sebelum tidur dan bernyanyi bersama. Ia mengingat hari pertamanya sekolah bersama eommanya. Ia mengingat betapa gembiranya ia saat akan menunjukkan nilai sempurna yang ia dapat pada eommanya. Ia mengingat betapa bangganya dia saat nilainya lebih baik daripada hyungnya dan menyombongkannya pada eommanya. Ia mengingat betapa senangnya ia saat berhasil masuk SMA yang ia dan eommanya inginkan. Dan ia mengingat betapa hari itu sangat memilukan. Saat eommanya menyatakan pergi dan tak lagi kembali untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa sudah terlalu banyak melupakan kenangannya dalam dua tahun ini. Ia melihat kembali apa yang ia lakukan dua tahun ini. Hanya memnjadi seorang pembangkang, pembolos, pembuat onar, dan tak sedikitpun yang membanggakan. Chanyeol berfikir. Bagaimana jika Eommanya tahu? Apa dia akan sedih. Ya. Chanyeol tahu Eommanya pasti akan sedih. Tapi Chanyeol merasa dirinya menjadi seperti itu juga karena Eommanya pergi.

Chanyeol memandang seisi kamarnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa semua isinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak memperhatikan lagi kamarnya. Untungnya ia punya maid yang rajin membersihkan. Matanya tertuju pada seonggok gitar di sudut tembok. Tampak berdebu dan sendirian. Entah kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memainkannya.

Ia mengambilnya dan mulai kembali memetik senar.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah bar. Ia berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Permisi," Sapa Baekhyun pada salah satun pelayan di mata Baekhyun,

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan pemilik tempat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada perlu apa? kebetulan saya pemiliknya." Jawab pelayan itu yang ternyata adalah pemilik Bar.

"perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya sedang mencari pekerjaan. Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan di sini?"

"Maaf. Tapi pegawai kami sudah banyak, hanya saja apa kau bisa bermain musik?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu ahli. Tapi aku bisa bernyanyi."

"Baiklah, bisa kau coba. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Selanjutnya Baekhyun bernyanyi sebait lagu di hadapan pemilik bar.

"Suaramu bagus, apa kamu bersedia bernyanyi disini." Tanya pemilik bar.

"Benarkah, terimakasih. Sangat bersedia pastinya." Jawab Baekhyun cerah.

"Datanglah kemari Lusa." Ujar pemilik bar.

Esok hari.

Hari ini tidak ada yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan rumahnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari udara. Seoul tampak begitu sibuk selasa ini. Kendaraan berlalu lalang. Baekhyun dapat melihat segerombolan anak sekolah yang tengah bersenda gurau. Entahlah, namun keinginan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Baekhyun berharap ia bisa kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya. Setelah keluar dari SBH tentunya. Ia merasa akan sangat tidak pantas jika menjadi seorang mahasiswa dengan masih menyandang status pelacur.

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat kafe milik tempat hyungnya dulu bekerja. Ini masih pagi. Tempat itu buka saat malam. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap jajaran bangunan. Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Ia melewati taman bermain, rumah sakit. Pasar, sekolah, universitas dan lainnya. Itu tampak semua yang ada di sana berjalan dengan normal. Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah-wajah orang tengah gembira, kebingungan, serius dan ekspresi lainnya. Yah, benar. Masih banyak orang disekitar Baekhyun yang tidak ia kenal. Dan mungkin masih banyak orang yang memiliki masalah lebih besar dari padanya.

Setelah lama berjalan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah perpustakaan umum. Ia merasa mungkin dengan membaca akan mengurangi beban fikirannya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak pernah lagi menyentuh buku. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk disalah satu meja.

2 Jam berlalu. Mata Baekhyun masih juga mengekor mengikuti learik dan bait setiap kalimat di buku yang ia baca. Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi Baekhyun akan segera menyelesaikan bukunya. Dan selesaai. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya hendak mengembalikan buku. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya. Perpustakaan ini tampak begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sini. Tanpa sengaja mata Baekhyun tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di salah satu sudut ruang. Secara kebetulan pemuda itu tampaknya baru menyelesaikan membacanya. Ia berdiri dan bertatap dengan Baekhyun sejenak. Baik Baekhyun maupun pemuda itu saling melempar senyum.

"Hai!" sapa Baekhyun.

"Hai, siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Dokyungsoo. Kau pasti orang baru."

"Tidak juga. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya saja aku hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah. Dan ke perpustakaan ini pun aku baru pertama kalinya. Kau pasti sangat sering ke sini. Sampai tahu wajah pengunjungnya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Owh. Ya, bangunan perpustakaan ini dulunya adalah milik keluargaku. Sampai akhirnya disumbangkan dan dijadikan perpustakaan untuk umum. Kebetulan aku yang berjaga di sini saat siang."

"Perpustakan ini sangat nyaman. aku akan kesini lain waktu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"kesinilah saat kau mau. Pintunya akan terbuka untuk semua orang."

"Baekhyun-ssi."

"ne?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu asing dengan wajahmu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, hanya saja kau mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa kau mengenal Luhan-ssi."

Luhan. Itu kakak Baekhyun.

"Iya, itu Hyungku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku teman kerjanya dulu sebelum dia jatuh sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sudah hapir sebulan yang lalu terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya."

"Keadaannya masih sama. Hyung masih belum juga sadar." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bersabarlah, Hyungmu adalah orang yang baik."

"Apa kau mau makan siang dulu di rumahku? Sepertinya berbincang dengamu bukanlah hal buruk. Kebetulan perpustakaan ini tampaknya juga tengah sepi."

"Eh, tidak usah akan membeli makanan saja di luar. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga bekerja sebagai koki. Ayo ikut aku kerumahku." Ajak Kyungsoo dengan Semangat.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya menurut.

Rumah Kyungsoo ternyata tak begitu jauh dari perpustakaan itu. Kedua pasang kaki mereka melangkah memasuki rumah milik Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan.

Baekhyun menyambut tawaran Kyungsoo dengan baik dan segera mengmbil tempat di meja makan. Sembari menunggu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyebarkan pandangannya. Mengamati interior rumah Kyungsoo yang begitu tertata rapi. Tidak begitu megah nemun sangan nyaman. Ia sedang duduk di meja makan yang berbatasan dengan ruang tamu. Hanya dibatasi setengah oleh kaca buram. Ada empat kursi di sekililing meja makan. Bisa dilihatnya di setiap sudut ruang terdapat pot bunga. Dan setiap meja terdapat vas bunga berwarna bening dengan setangkai bunga. Entah bunga apa saja Baekhyun tidak begitu mengetahuinya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa masakannya.

"Cobalah, ini sup rumput laut."

"Eh, apa ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mencoba resepnya. Ini pertamakalinya. Jika rasanya lumayan akan akan membuatkan seseorang saat ulang tahun."

Baekhyun mengambil sendoknya. Mulai menyuapkan satu sendok dari sup yang Kyungsoo buat. Tentu saja matanya berbinar.

"Apa kau bercanda mengatakan ini pertama kali bagimu."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini sangat enak."

"Terimakasih."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka makan siang dan berbincang sedikit Baekhyun pun pamit. Ia jadi ingin mengunjungi Hyungnya. Bercerita bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan temannya yang ramah dan masakannya enak.

"Kau tau Hyung, hari ini aku mendapatkan pekerjaan lain." Baekhyun terpaku duduk di samping ranjang Luhan. matanya bukan tertuju pada Luhan. pandangannya kosong tanpa arah.

"Tabungan kita menipis. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha untuk Oprasi Hyung. Setelah itu aku akan berhenti karna mungkin aku akan lelah."

Mata Baekhyun menetes. Semakin lama semakin deras dan diringi sesenggukan. Sesenggukannyha pula semakin pasti. Seolah ia ingin melepaskan semuanya. Ia ingin semua kembali. Ia ingin Appanya. Ia ingin Eommanya. Ia ingin Hyungnya.

Hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja. Bernyanyi membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sejenak ia bisa melupakan masalahnya. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan perasaannya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Baekhyun ingin pulang dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia harus datang ke SBH. Meskipun tak ada _Booking_ ia tetap harus _Check In._ Sebenarnya ia juga ingin berbicara dengan beberapa orang di sana. Ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing.

Sampai di rumah Baekhyun segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memakai setelan kaos hitam dan jean yang dilapisi dengan _coat_ warna senada. Tak lupa menyisir rapi rambutnya. Ia memakai boot milik Hyungnya.

Kala senja mulai menyingsing. Baek mulai menyusuri jalanan menuju halte. Sejenak menunggu dan bus datang. Tak lama ia sampai di halte terdekat dengan SBH. Bootnya kembali menapak aspal. Udara malam cukup dingin hari ini. Baek merapatkan Coatnya dengan tangan. Dan tibalah ia di sana. SBH.

Baekhyun masuk.

"Hai Baek."

"Eh? Park Chanyeol?"

 **MAAF KALAU JADI AGAK GAJE.**

 **GOMAWO PARA READERS.**

 **NEXT UPDATE GAK BISA MENENTUKAN KAPANNYA. TERGANTUNG SEMANGAT.**

 **BYE BYE CHING. SARANGHE...**


End file.
